As disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below, a hinge device generally includes a base to be mounted to a frame, a body removably attached to the base and a mounting member to be mounted to a door. The mounting member is rotatably connected to a front end portion of the body via a pair of links. Therefore, when the body is attached to the base, the door is rotatably supported by the frame via the hinge device.
The base includes a base member to be mounted to the frame, a first movable member disposed at the base member such that a position of the first movable member can be adjusted in a vertical direction and a second movable member disposed at the first movable member such that a position of the second movable member can be adjusted in a front-rear direction. The body is removably attached to the second movable member. Accordingly, by adjusting the position of the first movable member in the vertical direction and adjusting the position of the second position adjustment member in a left-right direction, a position of the body can be adjusted in the vertical direction and in the left-right direction, and therefore, a position of the door with respect to the frame can be adjusted in the vertical direction and in the left-right direction.